simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:FanDibus/Future events
My ideas for future events. Future party events University event Buildings *Springfield University (Free) Characters *Benjamin (Prize) *Doug (Prize) *Gary (Prize) *Dean Bobby Peterson (Premium) *Ashley Grant (Premium) **All of them in the character collection University people Movie event Event based on The Simpsons Movie. New characters: *Russ Cargill (Free) *Colin (Prize) *Medicine Woman (Prize) *Multi-eyed Squirrel (Prize) (Non-controllable character) *President Schwarzenegger (Premium) **All of them in the character collection Movie characters The Itchy & Scratchy Show event Event in which cartoon characters come to life. New characters: *Itchy (Prize) *Scratchy (Prize) *Poochie (Prize) *Disgruntled Goat (Prize) *Ku Klux Clam (Prize) *Uncle Ant (Premium) **All of them in the character collection Cartoons *Roy (Premium) **In the character collection More Oddballs Futurama event Event in which appear Futrama characters. New characters: *Philip J. Fry (Free) *Bender (Prize) *Leela (Prize) *Professor Farnsworth (Prize) *Dr. Zoidberg (Prize) *Amy Wong (Premium) *Hermes Conrad (Premium) **All of them in the character collection Futurama or Planet Express Hollywood event Event in which appear celebrities. New characters: *Jay Sherman (Prize) *Chloe Talbot (Prize) *Sara Sloane (Prize) *Alaska Nebraska (Premium) **All of them in the character collection B-List Celebrities Around the World event Event in which appear characters from around the world. New characters: *Kitenge (Prize) *Ronaldo (Prize) *César (Prize) *Ugolin (Prize) *Madam Wu (Premium) *Bell Tower with Qtoktok, Ak and Lisa, Jr. (Premium) **All of them in the character collection Around the World Pride Parade mini-event Buildings *One Night Stan's (Prize) *Village Apartments (Prize) *Cockamamie's with John (Premium) **In the character collection Business Owners Characters *Julio (Prize) **In the character collection Business Owners *with Grady (Prize) **In the character collection Helpful Guest Stars Phil Hartman mini-event Buildings *I Can't Believe It's A Law Firm! (Prize) *Ugli (Prize) Characters *Lionel Hutz (Prize) **In the character collection Legal Eagles *Lyle Lanley (Prize) **In the character collection Monorail *Troy McClure (Prize) **In the character collection B-List Celebrities Other ideas *Sam and Larry (Prize) **Both in the character collection Barflies *Charlie (Premium) **In the character collection Plant Workers *Dr. J. Loren Pryor (Bought with money) *Leopold (Premium) **Both in the character collection More School Workers *Unknown Building with Lewis and Richard (Bought with money) *Wendell (Premium) **All of them in the character collection Kids *Lil' Vicki Valentine's School of Dance with Vicki Valentine (Premium) **In the character collection C-List Celebrities *Poppa Wheelie's with Meathook and Ramrod (Bought with money) **Both in the character collection Bikers *New Bedlam Rest Home for the Emotionally Interesting with Leon Kompowsky (Premium) *Fiesta Terraces with Jacques (Bought with money) **Both the character collection More Oddballs *Unknown Building with Judge Constance Harm (Bought with money) **In the character collection Legal Eagles *Rachel Jordan (Premium) **In the character collection Churchy Joes *Bob's RV Round-Up with Cowboy Bob (Bought with money) *Knockers with Ray Magini (Bought with money) **All of them in the character collection Business Owners *Karl (Premium) **In the character collection Plant Workers *The Springfield Shopper with Dave Shutton (Bought with money) **In the character collection Springfield Shopper *Springfield Community College with Professor Lombardo (Premium) **In the character collection More Business Owners *Rabbi Krustofsky (Premium) **In the character collection Helpful Guest Stars *Bleeding Gums Murphy (Premium) **In the character collection C-List Celebrities Category:Blog posts